


Bullshit

by Beanzykin



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry claire and morgan, Arguing, CLAIRGAN, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanzykin/pseuds/Beanzykin
Summary: Morgan and Claire get in an argument about their dilemmas
Relationships: Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind this was a very quick WIP!

"YOU DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Claire screamed at Morgan as they stomped into the locker room. "I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO, CLAIRE. WHAT I'M SAYING IS THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS STUPID," Morgan slammed the locker shut with such force it shook the room.

"It wasn't your God damn fault that they died," Her compassionate side was something nobody ever saw, but she was willing to show Claire. She was willing to show Claire every side of her in return for trust. "You're just telling me the same thing I told Shaun," Dr. Browne snarled. Gosh, it was weird watching their personalities swap.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU THE SAME THING YOU TOLD SHAUN." Morgan's hands were out in Claire's face, their tight grip that would've triggered her arthritis being drowned from the emotions Reznick felt. "IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT THAT NEIL DIED. IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED. AND I KNOW YOU KNOW IT, Claire… I know you think it's true but it's not," The tears that prickled at the sides of both of their eyes dared to fall. Don't show that you love her, Don't show that you love her. 

"BUT IT IS! I SHOULD'VE THROWN THE BOTTLE OUT WITH THE REST-" Claire rose from the bench. "HOW IN HELL WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY MOTHER AND SHE'S INSANE!" Hot, unwelcomed tears pooled like crazy at the mention of that night. Memories of the ashes and the blood, how she will never look at that same wine again. 

"Leave. Get your shit and leave." Morgan narrowed her eyes at the bitchy girl's command. "I'm not leaving and neither are you. Not until you realize that it wasn't your fault!" Claire threw herself back onto the bench. "YEAH WELL, IT WON'T MATTER BECAUSE THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I'm never going to live down on either of those deaths," Morgan sighed, "I'm not asking you to,"

"WELL, THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? BECAUSE IT WON'T CHANGE. NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY–HOW HARD I TRY–EVERYDAY I WILL WAKE UP AND THINK ABOUT THE DEATHS OF EVERY PATIENT HERE, EVERY MOTHER OR FATHER, EVERY CHILD, SISTER, BROTHER… Every Doctor," Both of their hearts ached.

"What makes you think I don't either? What about Audrey, or Park? WE ALL KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE, CLAIRE." Now it was her turn to cry. "I THREW MY CAREER OUT THE DAMN WINDOW to GIVE SOMEONE THEIR LIFE BACK! You don't think that's hard?" 

"You don't think finally opening up again than losing another person is hard?" She was referring to Melendez… God, how Morgan hated how she talked about him. "YOU DON'T SEE ME SAYING IT'S NOT! IT IS. IT FUCKING IS. BUT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE LOST JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HAVE!" 

Reznick hated everything about Claire in this one moment. Everything she would fantasize about, she now dreaded. Her love shattered almost as fast as it was perceived. "Claire, you need help. There are people to help you, I'll help you." 

She rolled her eyes at what she made out to be Morgan's "act". " I DON'T NEED HELP, AND I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!" Claire stormed out of the room just like how they came in, except only this time, Morgan was left in the seating area. Face of makeup now smeared and messy from the anguish. 

It was bullshit. Bullshit that she ever wanted to kiss her all day and night. Bullshit that she even let herself love another again. BULLSHIT BECAUSE SHE UNDERSTOOD, she just couldn't say anything.


End file.
